You're Still Not a Failure Charlie Brown
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Years later, an older Charlie Brown still suffers from depression, but he gets a little support from his wife and dog.


**WOAHHHH, LOOK AT THIS AN ACTUAL FANFIC/DRABBLE I'VE WRITTEN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN NEARLY 5 YEARS. And it's actually a Peanuts related fanfic! Forgive me, I haven't written fanfiction in so long because I couldn't come up with any good ideas involving some of my fandoms and because I think I'm really terrible at putting things into words.**

 **Not to mention the fact that it's been years since I've actually written any real fanfiction and as a result I got scared that my writing skills had gotten really rusty overtime. And it'll probably show with this one because this is just a simple short story involving an older Charlie Brown still facing his depression and simply being comforted by the people he loves. And it's particularly shippy since it involves him and Heather/The Little Red-Haired Girl. Nothing too interesting or exciting, I know.**

 **But for some reason the need to write fanfiction came to me out of nowhere again and now here we are. But much like my AMV's, don't expect me to write fanfiction as often as I draw my pictures, because while I may come out with a fanfiction or AMV here or there, it definitely won't be as common as my drawings. They're just kinda side-hobbies more than anything, lol.**

 **But anyway! Enough stalling, on with the fanfic and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Another day, another night. 23-year-old Charlie Brown had just come back home from another exhausting day of working on one of his new books. Although he couldn't bring himself to totally complain the specific job he had, it could be quite tiring for him sometimes. But perhaps that's to be expected from everybody's job whether they enjoy it or not.

Hanging up his coat on the rack, a very old yet still energetic Snoopy immediately ran up to cheerfully greet Charlie upon his return, covering his face in kisses. Charlie let out joyful laughter, slightly pushing him away to restrain his overbearing affection. But he still smiled brightly at him. Ever after all these years, Snoopy was still a great dog. Even after an exhausting day, having Snoopy come up to affectionately greet him every time he came home never failed to put a smile on his face, even for just a little bit.

But that smile would very often disappear in a flash, for Charlie headed to his bedroom, took his antidepressants and immediately lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling while Snoopy cuddled up next to him, gazing at him sympathetically. He heard the sound of the bedroom door opening. "You're back! Hi, Charlie brown!" The cheerful voice of his wife, Heather Brown, enthusiastically greeted him.

Charles gave her a small smile. "Hey, Heather…"

Heather frowned. "What happened? Is something wrong?" She asked him concernedly, sitting down the opposite side of Snoopy next to him.

He sat up. "I don't know, I can't understand why I often still feel so sad even when there's clearly nothing for me to be sad about. I'm an adult now, you'd think I'd finally let go of all that depression I felt as a kid." He explained in a gloomy tone.

He laid back down. "Maybe I'm just feeling lonely when I'm not hanging out with any of my friends. Or maybe I'm scared over how old Snoopy has gotten, or maybe that my writing skills just aren't good enough to qualify for a published book." He turned to the side. "Or maybe I still just feel like a failure even after all these years."

Heather immediately grasped his hand. "Don't say that."

Charlie Brown sat up, gazing at her with surprise but still sadness in his eyes.

"Remember when we were kids, and all those amazing things you did for me, your sister, and how much you touched the heart of others as well? When we first spoke to each other face to face, you were so confused as to why I would choose to be partners with you because you were so convinced that you weren't worth anything to anyone and were just an insecure wishy-washy failure."

She stood up and cupped his face, leaning it up to look into her determined eyes. "And even after all these years Charlie Brown, I _still_ don't see a failure at all. You've done so much for me, for Snoopy, for your sister, and for your friends. And your story books have left such a great impact on others as well. You're human, you make mistakes, but that doesn't make you a failure."

She embraced him in a hug. "I love you, Charlie Brown. And no matter how sad you feel, try and remember all the good things you've done and why you're not as bad as you think you are. Depression sucks and it's hard, but I married you for a reason. For many reasons. And I'm never going to stop convincing you that you are special and have all the qualities that I admire."

After taking in all of Heather's kind words, Charlie Brown felt tears clouding his vision, immediately running down his cheeks as he began to sniffle and eventually sob. He held onto his wife tightly, crying onto her shoulder, emotions ranging from happiness to sadness all at the same time. Snoopy joined in on the hug and emotional breakdown Charles was going through by nuzzling his way in between his hug with Heather.

Pulling away from the hug, Heather leaned in to kiss her husband tenderly, feeling his damp cheeks through her hands. After a few heart-filled seconds, they pulled away. "Are you feeling better now, if not just a little bit?" She asked him gently with a kind smile on her face.

Charlie smiled, wiping the tears away with his sleeves. "Yeah…I think so. Thanks, Heather. And you too, Snoopy." He replied, stroking Snoopy's fur, to which the beagle let out a blissful sigh.

Charlie Brown laid down in his bed again, this time covering himself with the blanket, Heather joining in. Snoopy too, snuggled up next to him, finding the right position to sleep in. It's been a long, late night, and days may not always go so well for Charlie Brown, even when they're not terrible in the slightest. But as long as he has people like Heather, his friends, and Snoopy by his side, he knew he could make it through somehow in the end.

* * *

 **Wooooooo, I know that was short and kinda rusty as expected, but as you can see, I headcanon that Charlie Brown gets a job as a writer when he grows up! This all comes from how well he did that Book Report in the Peanuts Movie. C: And yes, because of that, and the way Heather is portrayed in this, this DOES take place in the Peanuts Movie universe of the franchise.**

 **Also I know that Snoopy PROBABLY shouldn't be alive but dammit I can't bring myself to kill him off okay? So I just made him really old. ;A;**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Even if I think I'm really not the best writer and won't be producing fanfiction as often as my drawings, it actually DID feel kinda good to write this kind of stuff again. Hope the inspiration to write strikes me again at some point just like AMV-editing. :3**


End file.
